This invention relates generally to an improved system for waste removal and disposal at a community level, and more particularly to an improved system which utilizes the present sewage pipe system to pump waste and especially organic-type waste materials to a common point in the community where it may be disposed of in the reactor chamber under high pressure and temperature to produce steam which may drive a turbine driven electrical generator and sterilized water with the only waste product being an ash which may be readily disposed of as land fill or fertilizer or soil conditioner and not being a water, land or air polutant.
Present day waste removal and disposal systems commonly employed at the community and municipal level include a plurality of different systems which are quite inefficient in that sewage trash and garbage are removed and treated with completely separate systems. Sewage is removed and treated at one location. Papers, garbage and trash are picked up and delivered to a common burning point or incinerator and while still other items of trash, such as bottles, cans and plastics are mixed in with the organic trash that is burned, making it very difficult to separate and recycle. Further, the burning of trash increases air pollution problems from the smoke and products that are discharged into the atmosphere during the burning.
Applicant's invention overcomes these problems by combining various wastes so that the material, such as cans and bottles which can be recycled can be separated at the source of waste such as a residential or business establishment level. Utilizing the present facilities of sewage lines, Applicant's system includes combining yard trash, sewage and garbage at a common point which is emulsified into a slurry at the source of waste and then pumped to the reactor chamber where the waste is reduced and transformed into high pressure steam which may be utilized to drive a turbine driven electrical generator and an ash which may be readily disposed of without air pollution. The utilization of Applicant's system can reduce expenses to the municipality or the like by providing more efficient and total waste removal and destruction with valuable by-products being extracted during the waste disposal under a continuous operation.